Building codes (e.g., the International Code Council's (ICC) INTERNATIONAL BUILDING CODE (IBC)) specify that commercial buildings be outfitted (i.e., equipped) with exit signs to indicate building exits. Although specific signage requirements may vary, exits and exit access doors are generally required to be marked with signs placed throughout the facility according to the applicable building code requirements. In the case of external power failure, such as during an emergency situation, the required exit signs must remain illuminated and visible when operating in a reserve or emergency power mode.
Typical exit signs that are installed in commercial buildings or other similar structures, however, are simply passive illuminated indicators. Accordingly, typical passive exit signs are unable to monitor conditions and adapt to an emergency situation in order to dynamically provide additional life-safety information in the case of specific types of emergency events.
Therefore, a need exists for more effective building exit systems, including but not limited to exit systems that contribute to life-safety monitoring and aid building occupants and/or safety personnel during emergency situations.